


Dress Uniforms

by TeaRoses



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and James go clothes shopping in another attempt to get Pikachu from the "twerps."  Originally written for het_challenge on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point in the past when Misty was with Ash and Brock.

"Ooh, James, put this on!"

"A bustier? Are you joking?"

"No, you'd look great in it. And it's just your size. Here!" She tossed it to him as he looked around nervously, hoping a saleslady might object to his trying the object on, but the store was huge and no one seemed to be looking.

"We're here for uniforms, Jessie. I'm not going to go chasing the twerps in tacky lingerie."

"Tacky? There's real silk on this."

Jessie ran her hands over the fabric and James had a sudden mental picture of her doing that while he was wearing it. He grabbed it and ran into the fitting room.

He could get into the idea of this outfit better than he could actually, well, get into the outfit. It was meant to stretch but not quite in the right places, and there was an elaborate system of hooks and straps that looked like it was made to be frustrating. When he finally had it pulled up and out and over, he was wondering if only a woman could pull off this look. That led him to think of Jessie wearing it, which in turn made him so light-headed that he had to sit down.

There was a knock on the door, then Jessie burst in over his protests.

"That looks excellent, James. The black goes so nicely with your skin."

The fitting room was small, and Jessie was just almost touching him. He could smell her perfume, which usually annoyed him but somehow these days it seemed pleasant. She was still in her Team Rocket uniform, wearing not all that much more than he was, and she was right there; if he reached out he could pull her onto his lap and then-- What was he thinking?

When Jessie reached to adjust a piece of lace, he grabbed for her hand to stop her.

"Don't be so shy James. We've been friends forever, haven't we?"

"Friends," replied James. "Yes. We've been... friends for a long time. Now could you please just back out of this room slowly, pretty please?"

"You're turning pink, James." But she left, still looking at him strangely. "I'll meet you over in the uniform store."

When he changed clothes and walked over, Meowth and Jessie were waiting for him.

"Most a 'dis stuff is for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. But dere's some dat looks military. But it's more for costumes, not real soldiers. It's a little flashy."

"Flashy?" said James cheerfully. His day was improving. The rack of uniforms was surprisingly well-made and extravagant with the accessories.

"Kanto's army doesn't wear black dress uniforms, does it?" asked James as he picked out a black jacket with gold braiding. "Does Kanto even have an army?"

"I don't know, but I can guarantee you the twerps don't know either. All we have to do is tell them that their Pokemon have been drafted and loyalty will do the rest," said Jessie.

James put on the jacket and a matching pair of pants that were just loose enough to let him move. A black cap with gold braiding completed the outfit, and he was rather pleased when he looked in the mirror.

"Don't you think that makes you look a little too masculine, James?"

"Nonsense, Jessie, I never look too masculine. Anyway, I'm not dressing up as a girl this ti-"

James couldn't finish, not after he saw Jessie. Her outfit was the same as his, but it didn't fit the same, not in the chest area anyway. And her hair was pinned back underneath the cap, probably in an attempt to make her look older. It was a more mature look than he'd ever seen her have, and it was just plain sexy. He sat there, trying to breathe evenly and praying that he wasn't about to say anything stupid.

"Y- You can give me orders any time," he said. Too late.

But Jessie just looked puzzled. "I do give you orders any time, James."

"So you do…" he answered, pondering this fact.

They then spent an hour begging Meowth to disguise himself as an ordinary, non-talking Meowth rather than as a very short sergeant in bad need of a shave. Eventually he complied, complaining and swearing never to say "Meow" again.

The next step was to find those kids. They always headed for the Pokemon Center first when they got to town.

"Why do dey get ta use da Pokemon Center like a free hotel?" asked Meowth.

"Professor Oak has connections?" asked James.

"Brock is dating several Nurses Joy?" wondered Jessie.

"He should be so lucky," said James.

"What, you want a Nurse Joy of your own, now?" asked Jessie sharply.

'No," he thought to himself. "I want you in a Nurse Joy outfit. Or out of one,' One of these days he was going to say this stuff out loud and then he'd be sorry. And in serious pain.

The twerps were indeed approaching the Pokemon center, and Jessie and James jumped in front of them on the path.

"We need your help to support our boys and girls overseas!" said Jessie.

The one called Ash scratched the back of his head through his hat and looked confused. "Boys overseas?"

"Our army!" said James, stiffening his back and trying to look proud.

Brock looked confused also. "Did we declare war on Johto and it didn't make the news?"

"There's not war on yet," said Jessie. "But we're drafting Pokemon, just in case."

"Only for a one month tour of duty," prevaricated James on the spot.

"Well... I don't know," muttered Ash.

"I'd hate to think they need our help and we're not supporting the troops," said Misty with some doubt in her voice.

"Can I see some identification?" asked Brock.

He was smart today, reflected James. But Meowth had made them some lovely identification. As he was reaching into his pocket, he suddenly wondered what would happen if they did walk out of here with Pikachu. The boss would be so proud. He might even give them that bonus they needed so desperately. What would be their next assignment after that? Would the boss assign them to other partners?

With that last thought he froze. If getting Pikachu meant being separated from Jessie... but he still couldn't let her down by blowing this assignment.

That was when someone interrupted. They were two slightly older kids, wearing flowers and determined looks on their faces.

"I see the military-industrial complex is after our Pokemon now!" said the red-headed girl who seemed to be in the lead. She had a white dress and daisies, but James didn't think he wanted to be on her bad side. "Do you people think of anything but killing?"

Her companion, a green-haired boy, chimed in. "Abusing these innocent Pokemon for your political agenda!"

James considered for a moment. He was fairly certain he knew nothing about politics, except the time the boss ran for city council and had them stuff the ballot box.

"Excuse me?" asked Jessie. "We're legitimate officers of the-"

"The oppressive war machine!" the boy said, striking a determined pose.

"I'm not about to be called oppressive," said Jessie angrily.

James had to kick Meowth to make him stop laughing.

"Look, kids," said Jessie, emphasizing the last word. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We're here to keep any innocent Pokemon from being dragged off by unfeeling death merchants such as yourselves." For someone who apparently believed in peace, she had an awfully violent expression on her face. She reminded James of ... someone.

Death merchants? James considered that for a moment. There was that time the boss had given them guns, but that hadn't worked out particularly well. Then last year he had tried to force them to do target practice. Jessie had almost hit the target, but James's foot still hurt from the time he had shot himself trying to load the gun. If they were death merchants, they were pretty bad at it.

The boy, who was carrying a carnation, looked at Meowth. "How do you feel being a running cat of Kanto imperialism?"

Meowth took a swipe with his claws. "Run 'dis, ya hippie!"

That was when enlightenment finally dawned on Misty, Ash, and Brock. "It's Team Rocket!" they said.

"Team Rocket?" Even the war protesters looked surprised.

James felt an incredible sinking sensation, followed by a jolt of electricity, and the rush of air past his ears as he sailed over a building. When they landed, his head was on Jessie's belly. He just lay there and pretended he couldn't move. They seemed to be in a small empty park just past the Pokemon Center.

"James... we lost again," said Jessie mournfully.

"I know. But... Jess... I thought of something."

"What's that?"

"What if we did catch Pikachu?"

"We'd be rich, that's what!" she said.

"But... what if the boss gave us other partners."

"James... we're so poor... we can't afford to think about that."

"I've been rich. I'd rather sleep in parks and scrounge food in the trash as long as I can do it with you," he said.

To his amazement she didn't hit him. She just reached down and stroked his hair.

"Say," she murmured. "Where's Meowth?"

That was the last thing on James's mind, but soon the question was answered by a feminine voice at the edge of the park.

"You poor Meowth. Abused by those fascists. Let me rub you behind the ears."

"He'll be busy for hours," said James with a laugh.

They sat up, Jessie putting her cap down over her hair, which now lay in lovely disarray down her back. "Did you mean it, James? That you'd rather be with me?"

James mustered up the tattered shreds of his courage. "I meant it. You mean more to me than-"

"Food? Money? Flashy clothes?"

"All of them," said James, amazed to find that he meant it.

To his surprise she kissed him then. A real kiss, complete with a little humming sound and hands running down his back. And then she parted her lips slightly and he just closed his eyes and hoped nothing happened to interrupt this.

Somehow, nothing did, and ten minutes later he was looking Jessie in the eye and feeling extremely... tingly.

"You know, James, you really do look hot in that uniform," she said.

Was she actually leering at him a little? This was quite possibly the best day of his life.

"You know, Jessie?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "What?"

"I'm wearing that bustier underneath..."


End file.
